medicine
by hiddenlotuselee
Summary: Lee is sick one day and neji has to take care of him. NejixLee, yaoi


Ok this was origonaly the first yaoi story I ever wrote. I wrote it back when Neji and Lee were my favorite couple so I hope you like it.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto…that's all. READ NOW!

"Where the hell are they? It's not like them to be late." Tenten said worriedly. It was 11 in the morning and Gai and Lee were 5 hours late.

"Hey Guy's sorry I'm late." Gai said tiredly as he walked up to the two of them.

"Where have you been…and where is Lee?" Tenten asked.

"Sorry I forgot to come tell you earlier." Gai paused to yawn. "But Lee's sick and I've been taking care of him all night."

"Is Lee not competent enough to care for him self?" Neji asked but not really caring.

"No…" Gai suddenly fell asleep while standing up. Neji and Tenten stared at him. Then Tenten walked up to him, grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him.

"AH! What! I didn't…Tenten?"

"Wow it works on Gai-sensei to." Tenten said some what jokingly.

"Uhh…what was I talking about?" Gai thought for a moment. "Oh yeah I was going to say what happened."

(Flashback)

Gai and Lee where walking home after a day of training. Lee had been acting strange all day though.

"Hey Lee are you ok?" Gai asked worriedly when he saw Lee start to slow down a little.

"H-hai." Lee said in a daze. Then suddenly he stopped and held his stomach.

"Lee?" Gai grabbed Lee's shoulders to try and get his attention. But that was a bad idea because as soon as he touched Lee he threw up all over the place. Lee looked up at Gai with an apologetic look before he passed out. Gai became really worried and picked Lee up and started to carry him home.

(End flashback)

"Sounds bad." Tenten said worriedly. "Who's taking care of him now?"

"…Oh crap I left him alone!"

"Are you shur you should go back? I mean you look really tired."

"You want to take care of him?" Gai said in a doubtful tone.

"I will." Neji suddenly said.

"You want to take care of him?" Gai repeated this time in a surprised voice. Neji opened his mouth then closed it. He had no idea why he volunteered.

"Well ok." Gai walked up to him and handed him a key. "Here's the key to his house. Oh and it's only fair to warn you that when he's sick he's really annoying. Even to me." Neji's eyes widened slightly and he regretted volunteering. Gai told him where Lee's apartment was and turned to leave. Then he quickly turned back and ran back to Neji.

"And I forgot to mention." He grabbed Neji's shoulders and continued in a warning voice. "He hates medicine."

"Doesn't everyone?" Neji said in an annoyed tone.

"No I mean he really hates it." Gai's expression quickly turned grim "He'll do everything but kill, luckily, to not take it. It took all night for me to pin him down and force it down his throat."

"Great." Neji said sarcastically.

"Good Luck!" Gai hugged Neji then turned and left. Neji's eye twitched and he really wanted to kill something at that moment. But instead he turned and left while mumbling something about how Gai being a gay pedophile.

After a few minutes he found Lee's apartment and looked for his room. When he found the door the key fit in he unlocked it. When he walked in he found Lee asleep on the couch. He walked over to him and saw that instead of his normal green spandex jumper he was in his boxers and a green short sleeve shirt. He still had the leg warmers on to cover the weights that he had probably refused to take off.

Neji reached a hand forward to poke him in the face. Lee just swatted his hand away in his sleep and rolled over with a groan. Neji studied the other.

Lee's skin was paler than usual except for his cheeks witch were flushed a dark red. His hair was plastered slightly to his forehead and the side of his face from sweat. Lee suddenly stirred and rolled over with another groan.

"Gai-sensei." He whispered as he sat up and held his head. He got up and wobbled slightly and looked like he wasn't even awake yet.

"What's with you?"

"I am going to be sick." Le stumbled in the direction of the bathroom but he fell half way there. He got to his hands and knees with a hand over his mouth.

"No! I am not cleaning that!" Neji grabbed Lee by the waist and pulled him to the bathroom. Lee fell back to his knees and threw up in the toilet. Neji watched with a discussed look on his face. He had never seen the Tai specialist so vulnerable and…not spastic before.

When Lee was finished he stood up but the started to fall backward again. Neji caught him and Lee finally saw who it was.

"Wha? Neji what are you doing here!?" Lee exclaimed and he pushed himself out of Neji's grip. "Where is Gai-sensei!?"

"He's…"

"Where is he?!"

"He's…"

"**WHERE IS HE!!"** Neji just glared at him and Lee glared back at him but with a slightly spaced out look. "You ate him didn't you!"

"What?"

"Didn't you!!" Now Neji could see how he was more annoying than usual. Suddenly Lee started to wobble again. Then he fell forward into Neji's arms and passed out. Neji blushed slightly from the close contact. He sighed and carried Lee to his room. He placed him on the bed and stared at him. He didn't know why but when Lee was asleep he looked almost…cute. Almost.

Neji left the room and went into the kitchen. He went through the cabinets and the fridge but found nothing of interest to him. Then he saw a note on the table. He picked it up and read it. It said 'Dear Neji, Lee needs to take his medicine soon so…good luck! Signed Konaha's beautiful green beast Maito Gai!' Neji sweat dropped as he read it. 'P.S. If Lee falls asleep he's faking and trying to escape.'

"Wait he knew I was going to volunteer!" Then he finally registered the last part. "Crap!" He ran to the bed room and saw Lee half way out an open window. He stormed over to him and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"OW! Neji what are you doing? I am sick you know!" Lee yelled as Neji dragged him across the floor.

"I don't care it time for you medicine and you are not getting away." Neji said as he pulled Lee back to the bathroom. But he was stopped. He looked back and saw Lee was holding onto the door frame. Neji gave one good yank and got Lee detached from the wall. When he was in the bathroom he let go of Lee and went through the medicine cabinet. He pulled out a bottle and looked back to Lee to find he was gone.

"Fine if you want to do it the hard way." Neji activated his byakugan and went in search of Lee. He quickly found him hiding under the bed. He quickly jumped under it and grabbed Lee. They both struggled under there until Neji had Lee pined. The only problem was the space was too small for them to move any further.

"Great we're stuck."

"And in a very questionable position."

"Shut up." Neji tried to move but only earned a hiss from Lee. "What was that about?"

"Nothing." Lee placed his hands and feet against the bottom of the bed and pushed up. With some difficulty he pushed it up enough to let Neji get off of him and crawl out. Lee put the bed down and also crawled out.

"Ok now time for your medicine." Neji said, quickly grabbing Lee's arm and pulling him to the living room. "Now take it."

"No!" Lee turned his head away and crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest.

"Take it!"

"No!!" Lee looked back at Neji to glare at him but felt something soft and moist against his lips. His eyes widened when he realized Neji was kissing him.

"Take it." Neji said as he pulled away.

"O-okay." Lee took the bottle and took a sip from it. He gagged at the horrible taste and glared at Neji.

"There now that wasn't…" He was silenced as Lee pulled him forward and crushed his lips against his. Neji was surprised at first but found himself kissing back with his arms around Lee's waist. Then he felt like they were falling and they landed on the couch. Neji knew this was wrong and he'd probably get sick as well but for some reason he didn't want it to stop.

He felt his hands wander over Lee's heated body and he felt Lee's hands do the same to him. Then a tongue pushed its way past his lips and into his mouth. He didn't know how this all happened or why he was doing it. First he was pissed off at Lee, next his hands were going further and further down until they were almost in Lee's pants. He heard a moan and realized it came from his mouth as Lee teased him through his pants.

But suddenly the door opened and a surprised yell was heard. They quickly pulled away and saw it was Gai.

"Um…Hi." He said as he looked back and forth between the two. "I just came to see if you two were ok…but I guess you two are more then ok soooo…bye!" Gai quickly left and slammed the door shut behind him. The two turned back to each other and stared. Then Neji suddenly felt light headed.

"You going to be sick?" Lee asked in a distant voice.

"Yes."

"Me to." They both quickly got up and ran to the bathroom.


End file.
